the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy Grace Taylor
"I'm the best magician that ever lived watch as i make this...where's my pocket watch?" She is determined and is always moving and having endless energy to burn. She is very loyal and intelligent and is very forgiving. She is kind, caring, and can be at times naïve and oblivious although she is very smart. She also sometimes lacks street smarts in some moments. She can be easily annoyed and has a good sense of humor. She is mature, and loves pulling jokes and pranks. She is also quiet and is a problem solver, she is quick to solutions. But she can also be at times rather bossy and demanding. Not liking it when things don’t go her way and is rather open minded, but she can also be cocky. Praising herself thinking she is the greatest person ever and that she makes everything better. She hates bees, she loves cats and has a habit of collecting stray cats, she enjoys looking at the stars. She is surprisingly hopeful due to her orphanage years and the caretaker. Narrator-- Dreamerkat Biography Before she came to the society she was born and raised in a fine family of sorcerers in till they realized what she was, to keep up with there reputation, they dropped her off in a orphanage and never looked back. She stayed there in till she was kicked out for being to old and not getting adopted. She while on her own and having her trunk filled with her belongings she noticed and recorded magical phenomenon. Stealing, begging, and having to find her food she grew rather resourceful. She for a time was hired as a servant in till the family moved to London and she was replaced. She then found an old cart, fixed it up and was carrying her things in that. She then seeing a storm and having researched magic for her whole life needed to find a place to stay for the night since she feels a alley won't cut it. During this time she'd host street shows of her magic to earn money for food and such, sometimes she'd earn enough for lodging in a tavern but that was rare. She's tried offering her services but once people learn of her interest they fire her immediately. Story Appearances Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Pictures Lizzy 2.jpg|Drawn by Dreamerkat Lizzy.jpg|Drawn by Dreamerkat Category:Characters